Will Kinney
Detective William "Will" Kinney was a recurring character in the third and fourth seasons of . He first appeared in the first episode of the third season. He served as a detective in New Orleans. Will also shared a friendship with Camille O'Connell. He originally suspected her as the one responsible for all the killings in New Orleans, but she persuaded him differently. In the fourth season, it was revealed that Will was an ally of the Hollow shortly before his death. Early History William is from Cajun heritage and comes from a family of chefs. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Detective Kinney first appears when Vincent leads Cami to the crime scene of a person's brutal death, and introduces her to him. After talking with Cami, she tells him that the person who did this will keep doing such crimes. In You Hung the Moon, he's seen at another crime scene and deals with a busybody Sentinel Journalist, unknown to him that he is in alliance with Lucien, not to make the latest serial killer victim as the front page story since it's a ongoing investigation and also for the family's privacy. Later at Rousseau's he reveals his suspicions about Cami's family which unnerves her as they are involved with the city supernatural community. He steals Cami's laptop and pegs Lucien Castle, as the serial killer suspect. He tells Cami that he's looking out for her since he realizes she's mixed up in something, but it's clear she doesn't trust him. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, due to his belief that Lucien is the killer. He brings him down to the station to question him. Vincent and Cami are also there as unofficially police consultants and because Lucien compelled Will to tell Cami to be there so he could talk to her. While Lucien discussed his past with Klaus there was a another victim found so Detective Kinney had no choice to let Lucien off. In The Axeman's Letter, Will finds Cami in a crime scene and suspects her involvement in the murder. Later he barges in Kieran's Secret Apartment, while Cami was showing all of the dark objects to Vincent, and arrests her taking all the dark objects to the custody as evidence. In Beautiful Mistake, he leads towards the police station and he wonders why she was so quiet during the ride, to which Cami asks him what he wants her to say. He says he'd love a confession as it would make his job easier, and she tells him the real murderer is still out there. He loses his temper and tells her if he is missing something, then she should show him and to prove she's the victim, and he'll protect her. Cami considers this and before she can do anything, the light above them explodes and they dive away to avoid the sparks and broken glass. Lucien then shows up and shoves Will's head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. After Cami wakes up, Lucien calls in Will who is being compelled by him to make some mirepoix. Will is confused as to what is going on and Lucien tells him to focus on cutting as he they wouldn't want him to lose any fingers. When Cami angrily asks Lucien what kind of point he is trying to make, he asks Will to throw the knife at Cami's face and since he can't resist the compulsion, he does and Lucien catches it right in front of her face, which leaves Will looking horrified at what he just did. While Lucien eats the grillades and grits Will made, he is sitting across from him looking confused, scared and angry. Will threatens to stab Lucien in the heart and Cami then explains compulsion to him. Lucien gets angry when Cami tells him she's cataloged everything and that Klaus stole 100 years of his life, he then gets an idea and tells Will to slice open his arcuate artery. Will tries to resist but he takes the knife and forcefully opens the artery, and he whimpers in pain. Lucien leaves the room while taking a call, Cami rushes over to Will and grabs a towel to use it as a makeshift bandage. Will looks at his bloody ankle, which is sitting on top of a fancy ice cooler and when she prepares to wrap it around him, Will reflexively grabs the knife, but it's clear he had no intention of doing this. After she backs away, he puts the knife down and says it's another one of Lucien's tricks. Will then realizes that Sean was influenced by the supernatural and that it made him do something he would never do. He then tells her he has a sister and if he don't make it out, but she interrupts him and says that they will make it out of there. After Cami tells Lucien that she found the object and she'll show it to him when he gives Will his blood. Cami then tells Will to drink as the blood will heal him and he quickly drinks the blood. He tells Will to put a knife to his throat and he does, and Cami then pleads with Lucien not do it. Before Lucien can finish his sentence about Will cutting his throat, Cami gives him an object and tells him the medallion is inside it. Will and Cami then look at each other as Lucien holds the medallion. Will is at the sink cleaning dishes and Lucien then compels him to tell his superiors that he found the wrong suspect. He tells him that he'll keep up his wretched failure that is his life and that he'll continue the investigation, never quite connecting the dots or making any progress whatsoever, then he'll grow to hate his mediocre talents over time while knowing things are lurking in the shadows, and Lucien then pats his face in a condescending gesture. In Savior, Klaus and Camille catch him in his home attempting to commit suicide using his police gun, but they immediately stop him. Will exclaims that he feels worthlessness of the world due to forces bigger than him always winning. This is due to Lucien's previous compulsion for him to keep up his wretched failure that is his life. Cami then asks Klaus to compel him, which the Original gladly does for Cami. Klaus compels Will to feel better about himself and to go and spend time with his sister's family for Christmas. He wants Will to remember that though today is his darkest day, tomorrow will be better and he will go on. In Wild at Heart, Will is compelled by Cami to break in Lucien's house and steal the dark objects. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, it is heavily implied at Cami's wake that Will was compelled to forget about the supernatural world of New Orleans however Will couldn't shake off a feeling like there was something wrong and saw through the lie of how Cami really died. Vincent decides to entrusts him and reintroduces Will to the supernatural world he had forgotten about. Will uses his connects to send in a SWAT Team to arrest an pair of witches under the claim they were a cult and the called in a bomb threat to evacuate all of the cities cemeteries so Vincent could bring a device to a deceased Davina to cut off contact between the Ancestors to their descendants. In The Bloody Crown, while at St. Anne's Church, Will is badly injured by a vampire, which made Vincent realize that Marcel is cut from the same cloth as his adoptive family. Season Four In Haunter of Ruins, Will meets with Vincent at St. Anne's Church to tell him about four missing children in New Orleans. After Vincent warns him to stay away from abductions, he is later seen slitting the throat of the ambulance driver taking the children to the hospital. Will then hijacks the ambulance with the children and drives away. In Keepers of the House, Will's neck is snapped by Klaus to stop the group of children from being sacrificed. Vincent is devastated upon seeing his friend get killed. Personality He seemed to be a truthful lawman, determined to bring wrongdoers to justice - even if he has no idea said scalawags could be sporting fangs. However, once Lucien Castle compels him to believe himself to be a failure, he becomes depressed and has no more drive to work. He was even driven to become suicidal. When Klaus compels him, it can be assumed that Will has hope once again that his life would turn around. In the fourth season, the Hollow manipulated Will and he became a different person capable of sacrificing innocent children. He also believed that he was doing it for a good reason. Physical Appearance Will was a handsome detective, with short brown hair and brown eyes and a fit/toned body. His height is 5'11. Relationships *Camille and Will (Former Allies/Friends) *Lucien and Will (Former Enemies) *Will and Vincent (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Marcel and Will (Former Enemies) *Klaus and Will (Former Enemies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''No Quarter'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' (Death) *''Voodoo Child'' (Mentioned) Name *'Will' is a diminutive form of William and means "resolute protector".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William *'Kinney' is of Scottish origin. Trivia * According to Lucien, he cooks extremely well. * Unlike Alaric Saltzman, he didn't know about the supernatural community, primarily vampires, which explains why he didn't drink vervain tea daily or carry any vampire repellent. **In Give 'Em Hell Kid, he is reintroduced into the supernatural community by Vincent, knowing not just about vampires, but witches and most likely werewolves. *After being attacked by a Strix member who survived Marcel's massacre, he has a strong distrust of Marcel five years later in Season Four. *With confirmation human souls are found in the dimensions, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery |-|Season Three= willkiney.jpg TO_301_0237Kinny.jpg TO_301_0411Kinny.jpg TO_301_1003Kinny.jpg Normal_TO302_0433Kinney.jpg Normal_TO302_0527Kinney.jpg TO302_1082Kinney-Cami.jpg TO302_1103Kinney.jpg TO302_1298Kinney-Cami.jpg TO302_1306Cami-Kinney.jpg|CamiKinney TO302_1312Kinney.jpg TO302_2871CamiKinney.jpg TO302_2879Kinnney-Cami.jpg TO302_2925Kinney-Cami.jpg TO302_2944CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO303_0434Kinney.jpg Normal_TO303_0444Lucien.jpg Normal TO303 0756Kinney.jpg Normal TO303 0838LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO305_2273Kinney.jpg Normal_TO305_3149Kinney-CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO306_0474CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0491Kinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0494CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1024LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1031Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1252Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1780Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1791CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1801Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1876Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2722Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_2993LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_3036Kinney-Lucien.jpg TO309 0943Kinney.jpg TO309_0978Kinney.jpg TO309_1221Kinney.jpg TO309_1303Kinney-Cami.jpg TO309_1336KlausKinney.jpg TO311_1601_CamiKinney.jpg TO311_1607_Kinney-Cami.jpg TO311_1812_Kinney-Cami.jpg TO321 0376.jpg TO321 1670.jpg TO321 2943.jpg |-|Season Four= TO403-029~Will.jpg TO403-030~Vincent-Will.jpg TO403-142-Will~EMT.png TO403-143-Will~Kids.png TO404-012-Will.png TO404-014-Will~Followers.png TO404-016-Will.png TO404-079-Will.png TO404-081-Will~Vincent.png TO404-088-Elijah-Will.png TO404-094-Will~Vincent.png TO404-108-Will~Followers.png TO404-113-Will.png TO404-114-Will~Klaus.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased